The objective of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on the Transgenic Animals- Current Status and Future Prospects, to be held June 30, 1991 through July 5, 1991 at the Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vermont. This conference is held under the auspices of the Federation of the Americans Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) and will employ a format similar to that of the Gordon Research Conferences. Nine major sessions are planned, with 4 invited speakers participating in each. Poster sessions will be held each afternoon of the meeting and all attenders will be invited to participate. The overall strategy for this first FASEB conference on transgenic technology will be to present current research, but to also include special presentations by outstanding investigators, who will describe what they believe are the important new research directions for this technology. The conference will deal with the 3 major approaches to germ line transfer- microinjection, retrovirus-mediated gene transfer and embryonic stem (ES) cell mediated gene transfer. Not only will the various advantages and drawbacks of these techniques be reviewed, but scientific presentations dealing with several major areas of transgenic research will be covered. These areas will include, but not necessarily be limited to, insertional mutagenesis (and directed mutagenesis by homologous recombination in ES cells), and the use of transgenics in the study of oncology, and cardiovascular physiology. In addition, we hope to devote at least part of one session to ethical issues surrounding germ line gene insertion. Incorporated into these major areas of attention will be presentations that emphasize practical uses of germ line gene transfer in agriculture. Because transgenic technology is so important to the modern biomedical sciences, and because important research is ongoing on a worldwide basis, it is our hope to obtain sufficient funds to bring speakers from Europe (including the Soviet Union), Japan and Australia in addition to the United States. We feel it is especially important for this first FAESB conference on this highly important subject to have and international representation, and to provide the most current perspective on the use of transgenic technology in basic and applied research.